


Under the Mistletoe

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is planning on spending Christmas Eve all alone with a few good books, but Sansa heard so many stories about the astronomy student from her brother Robb that she just has to get to know him and she forces him to join her to the Christmas party downstairs.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts).



> Written for the JonSa Secret Santa 2018 on Tumblr

Jon looked up from his book when he heard a soft knock on the door of his dorm. His long black curls were messy and he was wearing nothing but a simple jeans and a white shirt. To be honest, he hadn’t really expected anyone.

After all, it was Christmas Eve and he guessed that most people had better things to do today. Like visiting their family, eating way too much and watching silly Christmas movies they had already seen at least a million times.

Whoever was knocking on his door however knocked again and with a sigh Jon stood up and walked towards the wooden door. He was still holding his book when he opened the door only a little bit.

“Jon Snow.” A beautiful red head smiled at him and for a moment Jon could just stare.

It was only after a couple of very long seconds that he realized he’d have to say something. “Yeah, that’s me?” He cocked his head and the beautiful red head raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing all alone in your room on Christmas Eve?” She lifted her chin a little and Jon realized he had to look up to look her in the eyes. “The entire house is having a party downstairs in the living room. You should come too.”

Jon scratched the back of his neck and he swallowed. “Look, I’m not really the party kind of type. Ask my dorm mates. I’m the boring astronomy nerd who ruins the fun in every conversation.”

“I just talked to Robb about that and told him to shut up about it.” The girl shrugged and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her legs were long and the black dress she wore barely reached her knees. “No one should be alone with Christmas. And don’t tell me that your books and stars are all the company you need, because that’s bullshit and you know it.”

Jon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when the right reply didn’t really come to mind. What was there to say when a beautiful girl spoke words that were nothing but the truth?

“Are you gonna open that door a little further to come out or are you gonna keep me waiting for the rest of the evening?”

Jon shook his head and all of a sudden he realized he was not really dressed for a Christmas party. “Give me five minutes. I need to change. I wasn’t really planning on seeing anyone today.” He licked his dry lips and then he furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t even know if I have something that fits…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. The red haired girl grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. The book he was reading fell on the floor and he quickly grabbed his key before the door locked behind him.

“It's a student party, not a family gathering with your in laws.” She kept on holding onto his hand while she walked to the stairs, as if she was afraid that he’d turn around if she’d let him go. And maybe she was right.

He would turn around if she’d let his hand go.

Her high heels echoed through the hallway while they walked down the stairs. When they neared the living room, he could hear the voices, the music and the failing attempts to sing along with the Christmas songs that were playing.

Jon didn’t really want to be here. This was not something he enjoyed. Not even on Christmas Eve. He’d much rather spent his evening in absolute silence, finishing a book or two. At some point he’d maybe order something like pizza, or he’d just look in the fridge to see if anyone had forgotten anything in there. 

“Jon!” Robb Stark walked towards him with a glass of champagne in one hand and a big grin on his handsome face. He was wearing a simple black jacket, combined with a white shirt and his jeans, but still he looked like a prince charming, straight out of a fairytale. “I see you met my sister Sansa already?” He nodded at the red haired girl still holding Jon’s hand. “She's a noble soul, isn’t she?”

Jon smiled, but he was not sure what to answer. “We'll see about that in a few hours. Maybe spending Christmas alone isn’t that bad compared to being at a party where you don’t really belong.”

Robb wrapped an arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Of course you belong here! You don’t get our jokes and ruin every lighthearted conversation with something highly deep and intelligent we don’t understand, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. You’re our residential nerd! This house wouldn’t be the same without you.”

For a moment Jon wasn’t really sure what to say, but eventually he murmured. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Come.” Sansa gestured towards the kitchen. “We should get something to eat and drink.” She led Jon away from the crowd and in the kitchen she finally let his hand go and leaned against the counter. “My brother never told me you were this handsome.”

“Handsome?” Jon’s hand went through his hair and he looked around to make sure she had been talking to him and not to anyone else. “You think I’m handsome?”

“You are!” She raised her voice and placed her hands on his shoulders. “You really are, Jon.” She nodded once more and her red lips curled up into a bright smile. “I've heard loads of stories about you.”

“If they all came from Robb, I doubt if it were just good things.” Jon smirked and he tucked a loose curl behind his ear. 

“Nonsense!” Sansa raised her voice. “He really likes you, I swear.” Her arms circled around his neck and Jon swallowed. “He also told me that for good book recommendations, you are the man to go to.” She cocked her head. 

Jon felt a little uncomfortable and he curled his fingers around her wrist. “Look…” He hesitated. “I'm not really the type to just kiss and sleep with a pretty girl only for her to move on in the morning.”

Sansa widened her eyes and her jaw dropped, but she kept her arms firmly in place. “Excuse me?” She shook her head. “Is that really what you think I’m doing here? Do you really think I just want to kiss and sleep with you and forget about you in the morning?”

Jon kept silent, but Sansa looked at him as if she was really expecting him to answer the question. “I don’t know. I’m not…” Jon freed himself from her embrace and stepped back. “I’m not that good at flirting and the whole game. I never really know what people want and I just know what I don’t want and…”

Sansa pressed a finger to his lips. “It’s okay.” She nodded. “You don’t miss much, actually. Mostly the game ends in utter disappointment anyway.” She pulled her finger back and the smile on her face faded a little. “Sometimes you think you love someone and then you find out you don’t even know them that well and they’re not the prince charming you were hoping for.” She sighed. “And then there are the guys who can’t take no for an answer and keep on pushing and trying and…” She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her smile had disappeared completely now. “Look, I didn’t want to tell you all that, but…” She licked her lips. “I don’t really know why I did.”

Jon stared at her for a few seconds and then he reached for her hand and held it between his own palms. “I’m sorry that some guys are assholes.” His throat felt a little soar. “You deserve someone much better.”

The smile on Sansa’s face slowly returned. “Do you want to know why I really came to your room to get you out of there?” She didn’t give Jon the chance to say something, but he would have said yes anyway. “I've heard so many stories about you from Robb and I think…” She paused for a moment. “I liked the guy he was talking about a lot and somehow…” She locked her glance with his. “It feels right to be here, with you, without you just talking to me because you wanna kiss or fuck me.”

Jon felt his cheeks heating up and he let her hand go to hid his own hands in the pockets of his jeans. He hadn’t really thought about kissing her, but now he did there was a part of him that wondered how it would feel. 

Would her lips be soft? Would her kiss be slow and gently? Or would it be passionately and filled with fire?

Sansa placed a hand on his chest while she stepped a little closer towards him. “You have no idea what I’d give to find out what you’re thinking right now.” She spoke softly and the tip of her finger traced the vein in his neck that was visibly beating. “Tell me something.”

Jon bit his bottom lip. “I’m somehow all of a sudden realizing that maybe Romeo wasn’t as stupid as I’d always thought he was.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows, but there was a twinkle in her eyes when she kept on looking at him for more.

“He did a lot of stupid stuff for a pretty girl and called it love. He knew her for not even an hour or so? But I guess that sometimes you meet someone and you just know that she’s special and different.” 

“I always thought friar Lawrence was more stupid. Who lets two teenagers marry after they know each other for not even a day only because he believed it might stop a century old fight?” Sansa whispered. “He was right in the end. It did stop the fight. But Romeo and Juliette were both dead.” Sansa leaned a little closer towards him. “But, you have a sudden understanding for this Romeo guy now?” She held her lips close to his ear and now it weren’t just his cheeks anymore heating up. 

His entire face was warm and little pearls of sweat covered his forehead. “Some pretty girls are worth dying for.” Jon eventually replied. “Because knowing them, talking to them and being with them, even for just a moment, is worth it.”

“Sansa, Jon…” Robb walked into the kitchen and chuckled when Jon and Sansa stepped away from each other as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I would interrupt something here. I was wondering where the two of you were, since getting a glass of champagne and something to eat shouldn’t be that hard, but I see you were occupied with other things.” He winked. 

“No, it’s fine. We’re just…” Jon stumbled over his own words and the pearls of sweat now rolled down his temple. 

“We're coming.” Sansa grabbed two glasses and filled them with champagne. “Can you take our glasses for us?” She gave them to Robb and then she reached for Jon’s hand again. 

While Robb walked back to the living room, Sansa pulled Jon no further than the doorframe. 

“What are you…” Jon shook his head, but Sansa pointed up, where a small mistletoe was hanging above their heads. 

“I'm sorry, Jon. Christmas rules.” She shrugged. “I’m afraid you’ll have to kiss me.”

Jon stared at her, at the mistletoe and then back at her. “Yeah, I’m afraid so too.” He mumbled and then he leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers.

At first the kiss was a little hesitant, a little distant, but then Sansa wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body to his.

A warm and pleasant feeling spread through his body and he buried his hands in her hair while he parted his lips to let her tongue in. He forgot about the rest of the world. He forgot about the other people in the living room. He forgot that he was complaining about this party and wanted to go back to his books.

There was just him and her.

And it was the perfect Christmas Eve.


End file.
